I'm Never Alone
by Butterflycutie88
Summary: Troy and Ryan have been dating for three years when one night changes everything!


**Hey guys! I am sorry that I haven't updated 'Can't take my eyes off of you' but I wanted to write this! It is kinda sad so be prepared.**

**Troy's POV**

Ryan and I had been dating for 3 years. It had been such a wonderful time too. We were in love and I loved him dearly. But that didn't save him from that one night.

It started out as a regular day. I had called Ryan to tell him to be ready for a party at 6:30 so that we could go get something to eat before. I did my chores and even played a little ball with my dad. I then went inside and took a shower. By the time that I got out of the shower it was 6. I picked something out to wear really quickly then, checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. When I saw that I actually looked good I walked out the door and went to Ryan's house.

**Ryan's POV**

I was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair waiting for Troy to come pick me up. When I saw his chair pull onto the road to my house I smiled and made my way down the driveway. He pulled up and rolled the window down. "Hey sexy thing!" I smiled at him and opened the door on the passenger side. I kissed his lips softly and he pulled out of the driveway. We held hands all the way to Applebee's and, when we got inside I saw a couple of friends from school. I waved at them quickly and made my way to my seat. I looked up at Troy and smiled.

"You look really good tonight." He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Yea, it was a simple outfit but it looked hot on him. He smiled and goes, "So do you!" I smiled back and couldn't help but blush. I had thrown this together quickly. Sharpay and I had ended up practicing later then we both thought, so I just threw on a pair of light blue jeans and put on a black button down shirt and spiked my hair up with a lot of gel.

By the time we had got to the party we were an hour late. Walking to the door Chad opened it up and was slurring. "Hey guys!...'bout time you showed up!" He started to laugh, and smacked Troy on the butt, and walked inside. I looked over at Troy he and mouthed 'Sorry' to me. I nodded my head as if to say, 'It's not your fault' then walked into the door. That's when I saw Troy walk over to the beer and alcohol and start drinking. I knew it wasn't going to end good.

_I waited for You today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

**Troy's POV**

I was on my third beer when Ryan walked up to me. "Baby, you need to take a break. You are drinking those way to fast." He said to me still holding on to the beer that he had when we first got here. "Don't tell me what to do!" I screamed back getting a little agitated. "You aren't my parent so fuck off!" He looked at me hurt and then walked off to go talk to Taylor and Gabi. I knew I wasn't drunk. I wasn't even feeling a buzz yet! I walked over to Chad and started rough housing with him. We were goofing off and being stupid when Ryan came up to me and goes,

"Baby, its one o'clock we got to get going." I looked up at him and got mad. I wasn't ready to leave yet! He was being a needy bitch. I got off of Chad and grabbed Ryan by the arm. "What the fuck is your problem? I was having fun! Could you not see that?" I saw the tears start to form at his eyes and he just nodded his head.

"Fine. I will leave by myself then!" He started to walk away and Taylor walked up to him.

"Ryan I will take you home. I don't even want to be here anymore." She said looking over at Chad and me being stupid. They both walked out the door and I didn't even think twice about it. _  
_

_I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

**Ryan's POV**

Taylor and I got into the car and didn't say and didn't say anything for awhile. I looked over at her and finally broke down. I knew that Troy was drunk but that doesn't mean that he should treat me like shit. I felt someone grab my hand and looked down to see Taylor's finger's locked together with mine. I smiled at her and she goes, "Don't worry Ryan...I bet you thirty dollars he will call you first thing tomorrow morning with a hangover and tell you how sorry he is and beg for your forgiveness." I started to laugh and that is when I saw the headlights coming right at us. I hear Taylor and I both screaming then, everything went black.

_And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
_

**Troy's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a horrible ringing in my ears that was way to loud for my own good. I sat up and looked around and saw that I was passed out on Chad's couch. I could see Chad throwing stuff away in garbage bags and then I realized it was my cell phone that was ringing. "Hello?" I said with a very dry throat.  
"Troy?" It was Sharpay.

"Yes?" I could hear her start to cry. "Sharpay? Whats wrong?" She started to sob onto the phone and I started to get worried. "Sharpay...please calm down what's wrong?"

"Troy...sob Troy...Ryan...starts to cry harder Troy, Ryan was in a car accident last night. The doctors don't think he is going to make it. You need to get here soon" I jumped up and started to pick up my things from the desk. I looked over at Chad who had heard my part of the conversation and looked confussed.

"I will be there in ten minutes!" I said onto the phone. I then heard her say, "Taylor was in the car too! She is okay she has a broken arm but she is okay. You can tell Chad! I know you are at his house." "Okay. We are on our way." I looked over at Chad who now had a worried look on his face and I go,

"Ryan and Taylor were in a car accident! They don't think Ryan is going to make it." Me and him rushed out of the house and jumped into my car.

When we got to the hospital I ran inside and made my way to the elevator. When we finally found what floor Ryan was on we ran into the waiting area to see Sharpay, Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Taylor's family. I walked up to Sharpay and she took me to Ryan's room. I walked over to the bed and took his hand. I was running my fingers over his when I heard the trimline. I looked up and saw the line was straight. "NO!" I screamed at the machine and gathered Ryan up into my arms. "NO! Baby, please! NO! Come back! Please. Ryan, I will do anything baby. Just don't go." I cried into his lifeless body not wanting to let him go. It was only when I felt someone's hand on my back and turned around to see the nurse trying to get me away that I realized that I was still clinging to him.

_I cry out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

**2 months later**

**Troy's POV**

It has taken me two month's to get over the fact that you are gone and come to see you. I slowly walk to your grave and place a tulip on your grave. Your favorite flower. I sit down in front of the grave and pull out a note. I take off my cap and start to cry. I then begin to read the note out to you. I slowly begin to cry.

Dear Ryan,

It's hard to realize that your gone. It only seems like yesterday we were laughing and carrying on the way we used to. It's been forever since I could smile again and I still can't. You made me who I am today Ryan! You really did. And I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I made you leave the way you did. And I am so sorry that I wasn't there to save you Ryan! Please, please forgive me!" (a/n he is screaming the I am so sorry's) I start to sob and grap onto the grave. I then feel someone's hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Sharpay. She is crying and gather's me up in her arms.

"He forgives you Troy! He does! I know he does." She says into my ear. I look up at her and give a weak smile. I turn around and look at the grave.

"I love you." I whisper and Sharpay and I walk away.

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I trust the unseen_

_I cry out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

**Hey. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
